Practical Jokes
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Kagome has been imprisoned at the Dark Castle for a month now with the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, who likes playing practical jokes on her.


A month pasted within the Dark Castle, and Kagome began to feel…bored…

Every day was partially the same. Kagome would get up, serve that Beast his meals in silence and do her list of chores all day until she went back to her wonderful 'room.' She did have company during those long hours. The Beast's magically enchanted servants were such good hearted creatures.

However, things with her jailor were getting worse. For example, Rumpel started getting on Kagome's nerves; always acting he was a murderous villain when she had faced a lot more evil beings then him. Sure he was bad but not as bad as Naraku and he didn't believe her. They had gotten into an argument about a room, and well the servants were stunned when they started calling each other some very colorful names. Any other person would be dead right now, but he kept Kagome alive for some reason.

He also used his magic to do practical jokes on her. Yesterday it was making the mops all dance away from her. Today he went a little too far; Kagome had woken up with pink hair! That's when she decided to get a little revenge of her own.

"Lass this is not a good idea…" Lumiere warned as she began the long walk up to Rumpelstiltskin's main laboratory. The rest of the household decided to stay behind, in fear of the master's wrath, but Lumiere decided to accompany her because she needed light to get up to the tower. "He will be angry."

Kagome growled, "He turned my hair pink," She pointed at her locks. "He is going to get it big time!" She came to the top of the tower a looked around. The whole room was filled to the ceiling of books, potions and magical items. Kagome could feel their energy radiating from their cases.

Lumiere gulped when a Cheshire- cat-like smile graced the lass's face. "Let's see what we can mess with."

A few hours later, Kagome kept on smiling like a fool as she did her afternoon chores. Mrs. Pott's noticed her happier mood. "Tell me dearie, why are you such a chipper mood today?'

"You'll see," Kagome answered with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "It should happen about now,"

The entire castle went 'BOOM!'

Kagome let out a little giggle before swallowing it to focus her attention on the book shelf in front of her.

What did she just do?

"Belle!" The entire castle shook causing Kagome to nearly topple off the ladder in the library. She had been spending most of the day trying to clean off the dust off these damn shelves and she was only half way done. "Where are you!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she tried to get back to work. "In the library!" A moment later, Kagome felt a wisp of magic and knew her jailor had transported himself to her location. Her jailor had the ends of his hair sizzling, his clothes hanging in tatters, and his skin black with soot. He coughed up smoke while wisps of it trailed his every move. "May I help you?"

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to kill the girl right then and there! There was a little Cheshire cat smile on her pretty face and he knew she caused all his potions to overload on him at once!

Kagome took one step down the ladder trying to keep her giggles contained but it was getting hard not to laugh. "Is there something you need?"

He was not in the mood for this! He found his voice and sneered at her, "How did you get into my lab!?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Now seriously Rumpel, how can a little housekeeper like me get into a magically sealed lab like yours all by myself?" It actually wasn't really that hard. Within her miko powers, let's say she could open any door.

"I know you did it you little wench." He sneered trying to ignore the fact her creamily white legs looked dangerous good from this angle. "Everything is ruined!"

Kagome wiped her dusty hands on her work dress and began to climb down the ladder. "I am sure it's not that bad." She hopped off the ladder, took out another clean rag to clean off his blacken face. "I am sure you are able to brew more."

"This isn't over." He smacked her hand away and stocked out of the room in a whirlwind of blacken smoke. Kagome covered her mouth as she smiled. That's what he gets for being an ass.

"That was close lass," Mrs. Pott's came out of her hiding spot with a disapproving scowl on her face. "He could have very much hurt you, you know."

Kagome laughed before pulling her fading pink hair out of her face, exhausted from the day's work. "He won't touch me, after that little stunt, I am surprised he didn't." The servants of the Dark Castle watched as the young lady pulled herself back on the ladder. "Now that I am not being interrupted, perhaps I can get some real work done.

The rest of the day's work was finished within the next couple of hours and Kagome started on cooking dinner. She wasn't much of a cook, but Jacque, the head cook agreed to give her some baking lessons. "Thank you for helping me Jacque, I am sure I would never be able to learn." Kagome expressed her gratitude.

The head stove only ruffed in response before he began stirring a pot of stew. Kagome rolled her eyes, before the kitchen door opened. It was Clocksworth, "Belle, the master would like his tea now."

"Alright," Kagome shouted before bowing to the head cook and removed her apron. The coatrack took it from her. "Thank you." The coatrack bowed to her before she picked up the new tea set that the Beast had brought home. "Painting the roses red." Kagome hummed as she strolled down the hallway into the main hall.

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at the farthest end of the table, watching his newest maid sing that go awful song, he sneered. "I have asked you repeatedly to not sing that."

Kagome just poured his tea into a non-chipped cup. "I know," She giggled before setting the tea set in front of him. "Dinner will be ready by sunset."

Rumpel stood up. "Let me rest while you pick up the rest of this mess."

Kagome groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

Rumpel cocked a smile. "Nope, sorry dearie." With a single wave of his hand, all the books from the library suddenly appeared in the room.

I really hate him. Kagome thought to herself.


End file.
